Maleficent and Merryweather tickle torture
by spatterson
Summary: Maleficent captures Merryweather to find out where Princess Aurora is hiding. And, to get the information, Maleficent tickles Merryweather. Will Merryweather put up with Maleficent's tickling or will she tell her where Aurora is? I do not appreciate flames and if I see one, that's a quick way to get on my bad side. And I know you don't want to go there. So, do not post a flame.
1. Chapter 1

The evil witch Maleficent is up to no-good. She has captured Merryweather and locked her in her dungeon! She plans to get information out of her to where Princess Aurora is hiding. Merryweather was chained to the wall, shackles on her wrists and ankles. Maleficent had an invisibility spell on herself going as she stood in the shadows. Merryweather awoke, wondering where she is.

"Wh-Where am I?" Merryweather asked herself, wondering why she's chained against the wall.

"The Forbidden Mountain, my dear Merryweather." answered a dark, sinister, female voice that Merryweather recognized.

Merryweather gasped as Maleficent dropped the invisibility spell on herself and stepped out of the shadows. She started searching frantically for her wand, only to hear Maleficent's cruel laughter.

"Foolish Merryweather, I've got your wand. I snatched it while you were still asleep." laughed Maleficent, raising her arm up and showing Merryweather that her wand is in her hand.

Merryweather grumbled to herself as Maleficent set the wand on the floor and leaned her staff against the wall.

"What do you want, Maleficent?" Merryweather demanded.

"I want to know where Princess Aurora is hiding. If you tell me, then I'll let you go." Maleficent replied.

"I'll never tell you!" Merryweather yelled.

Maleficent sighed. "Then I'll have to make you tell me."

Maleficent waved her hand and a chair appeared in front of Merryweather in a flash of green flames. She sat down on it.

"What are you going to do?" Merryweather asked.

"You'll see." Maleficent said simply.

She took off Merryweather's shoes, revealing her bare feet. Merryweather's eyes grew wide, knowing what Maleficent's planning to do.

"Maleficent, don't you dare." she growled.

"Dare to do what?" Maleficent asked innocently.

"Tickle me!" Merryweather yelled.

Realizing her mistake, Merryweather's eyes grew wide with fear as a sinister glint shown in Maleficent's eyes and an evil smile crossed Maleficent's face.

"Looks like I've found my strategy." Maleficent thought to herself.

Maleficent undid one of the shackles on Merryweather's ankles, grabbed Merryweather's ankle fiercely and started rotating her fingers on the bottom of Merryweather's left foot, her long red nails doing the tickling as her fingers did the motion. Merryweather wiggled her foot around, trying not to let Maleficent know that she's ticklish. But Maleficent's tickling was too much and Merryweather couldn't fight the tempting urge she felt coming up from inside her. Biting down on her lip, Merryweather tried to suppress her laughter, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. With one option left, Merryweather released her lip and started laughing hysterically! Maleficent smiled and increased the speed of her fingers as Merryweather's laughter increased in volume.

"M-Maleficent! Hahahahaha! Stop that! Hahahahahahahahaha! I am very ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop that! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Merryweather demanded through her fits of laughter.

"No, Merryweather. Until you tell me where Princess Aurora is hiding, I won't stop tickling you." Maleficent smirked.

Merryweather growled in frustration, only to have it followed by more uncontrolled laughter. Merryweather started trying to kick her foot out of Maleficent's grasp, but the sorceress tightened her grip and tickled Merryweather harder. It seems that the more Merryweather struggled, the tighter Maleficent held on and the harder she tickled the feisty good fairy. Maleficent balanced Merryweather's left foot on her knee as she undid the other shackle and used magic to tie both of Merryweather's ankles together and she began to tickle both of Merryweather's feet at the same time. Merryweather's laughter grew even louder and harder. Maleficent didn't know that Merryweather could laugh so hard. Merryweather was really in hysterics now that both of her feet were being tickled by the dark fairy's fingers.

"Maleficent, when I, hahahahahaha, get out of this. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're dead for this!" laughed Merryweather.

Maleficent ignored Merryweather's threats and continued to tickle her. With both of Merryweather's legs at her mercy, Maleficent began to tickle upwards. She tickled Merryweather's legs, thighs, sides, stomach, arms, and neck. Merryweather's laughter grew louder and harder as Maleficent wondered how much more she could take. Her answer came for Merryweather's laughter started to die down and her eyes closed. Maleficent retrieved her scepter and left Merryweather alone in the cell.

One minute later, Merryweather awoke. She located her wand on the floor and raised her hand, summoning it to her hand. Once it was in her hand, Merryweather undid the shackles around her wrists and broke Maleficent's spell around her ankles. Now, Merryweather just wants Maleficent to know how it feels to be tickled by an enemy of hers. So, she casted a spell on the shackles to lock around Maleficent's wrists and ankles when she returns. Then she waved her wand and turned into a dim, blue light and flew up into a crack in the dungeon cell that she was in and made sure that she wasn't easy to spot. Two minutes later, Maleficent returned into the cell and suddenly the shackles bounded to Maleficent's wrists and ankles and locked! Seeing her chance, Merryweather flew out of the crack in the cell and returned to normal size. Maleficent was not amused.

"Merryweather! How dare you! I am not amused! Release me, or face the consequences!" Maleficent demanded.

But Merryweather ignored her and took of Maleficent's shoes, and undid the shackle on one of Maleficent's ankles. Maleficent knew what Merryweather was going to do, and she did not like it.

"Merryweather, don't you dare tickle me." Maleficent hissed.

"And why shouldn't I? Are you ticklish, Maleficent?" Merryweather asked.

"No." Maleficent lied. She actually is ticklish, but she doesn't want Merryweather to know.

"We'll see." Merryweather mocked.

The good fairy began rotating her fingers on Maleficent's right foot. Maleficent tried hard to keep her laughter in her, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. With only one option left, Maleficent started laughing hysterically. Merryweather increased the speed of her fingers and Maleficent's laughter grew louder.

"Merryweather! Stop it! Hahahaha! Stop it, at once! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Maleficent.

"You didn't stop when I wanted you to stop, so why should I do what you say?" Merryweather retorted.

A string of curses left Maleficent's mouth before they were followed by more uncontrolled laughter. Merryweather undid the other shackle on Maleficent's other ankle and started tickling both of Maleficent's feet. Maleficent's laughter grew even louder at this point. Maleficent knew that she'd have to apologize to Merryweather if she wants the tickling to stop. So, going against her evil personality, Maleficent shouted an apology to her tickler.

"Merryweather, stop tickling me! I'm sorry for tickling you and not stopping when you asked me too. Stop tickling me, Merryweather!" Maleficent shouted as she was quickly overtaken by laughter again.

Merryweather's fingers slowly slowed to a stop as Maleficent's laughter began to die down.

"Apology accepted, Maleficent." smiled Merryweather.

Merryweather undid the shackles on Maleficent's wrists and turned to the door.

"Merryweather, don't think that you won't be tickled again." teased Maleficent, smirking.

Merryweather turned back to Maleficent, tackled her to the ground and started tickling her on her side. Maleficent burst into another round of hysterical laughter. Maleficent, in the midst of her laughter, began to tickle Merryweather as she's tickling her. And like Maleficent, Merryweather burst into another round of hysterical laughter.

"I know. And the same goes for you Maleficent." Merryweather replied through her laughs, slowing her fingers to a stop as both hers and Maleficent's laughter stopped slowly.

Merryweather and Maleficent walked to the gate.

"We go back to being enemies from now on." Merryweather called to Maleficent as she left the Forbidden Mountains.

"Indeed we shall." Maleficent replied.

And so, from that moment forward, Merryweather and Maleficent were enemies for the rest of their lives. But also, from time to time, they acted like friends; but while Flora and Fauna were not around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of anything for chapter 2, but now, I did. And, without further ado, here's chapter 2. Remember, no flames! You'll get on my bad side if you post a flame review on this or any of my stories. And, trust me, you don't want to go there. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Merryweather walked back to the cottage, she realized that she actually liked being tickled by Maleficent, and she hoped that she would experience that again. She returned to the cottage where her sisters were.

"Merryweather! Where have you been?" Flora, her oldest sister, demanded.

"I was out in the forest." Merryweather lied.

Flora gave her youngest sister a disbelieving look.

"I don't believe you. If you were in the forest, then why are your shoes off?"

Here, Merryweather felt sweat start to stream down her face. She does not want her sisters to know that she was captured and tickled by Maleficent.

"I had to soak them in the river." The blue fairy said finally.

Flora looked at Fauna and they both shared the same disbelieving look.

"We still don't believe you. We think you were captured by Maleficent and she was trying to get you to tell her where Aur- Rose is." Fauna chimed into the conversation.

Here, Merryweather's face turned pale. They've guessed where she was.

Flora noticed that Merryweather's face is pale.

"Why is your face pale, Merryweather?" she demanded.

"Fauna guessed where I was." Merryweather replied.

"And were you there, at the Forbidden Mountain?" Flora asked again.

Merryweather's blue eyes looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Maleficent captured me and tried to get me to tell her where Rose is." She answered.

"And did you tell her?" Fauna asked.

"No. She had tried to get me to tell her by tickling me!" Merryweather exclaimed.

Flora and Fauna gasped. They couldn't believe that Maleficent tried to get their sister to tell her where the Princess is by tickling her.

"That's unbelievable." Flora sighed.

"I can't believe she did that!" Fauna added.

"I can't either. But, while she was tickling me, I did not tell her where Rose is. Then, I decided to punish her for that by tickling her back." Merryweather said.

Flora and Fauna gave Merryweather approving smiles and patted her on the back.

"Good job, Merry. I'm proud of you." Flora said.

"I am too." Fauna smiled.

Suddenly, Maleficent's goons burst through the door. The fairies were in the ready. With Rose out in the forest all day, they don't have to worry about her.

"Mistress wants to see all of you." One goon snorted to the fairies as he pulled out a sleeping potion and gave it to the fairies.

Once the fairies were all asleep, the goons all dragged them by the ankles out of the cottage and to the Forbidden Mountain. When they returned, Maleficent greeted them with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, my pets. You've returned with the fairies." She smiled.

"Yes, Mistress. Where do you want them?" a goon spoke up.

"Lock Flora and Fauna in the dungeon, but keep Merryweather with me." Maleficent answered.

A goon dragged Merryweather over to Maleficent as the others dragged Flora and Fauna to the dungeon. There, they chained the two fairies to the wall and took their wands from them. They returned to Maleficent and handed her the wands.

"Take Merryweather's wand, too." Maleficent ordered.

The goons obeyed and took Merryweather's wand as well and handed it to Maleficent, but she handed the wands to the goons.

"Take them to my room." She demanded in a cold voice.

The goons took the wands and went to Maleficent's room, leaving Maleficent alone with Merryweather. Suddenly, the dark fairy felt herself opening up to Merryweather. She doesn't know why, but she felt herself warming up to Merryweather, as if she was a good sister to her. And, for some reason, she felt herself warming up to Flora and Fauna too. Again, she doesn't know why. The dark fairy was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Merryweather groan. The blue fairy opened her eyes and saw Maleficent, lost in thought.

"Maleficent?"

That caused the dark fairy to glance at Merryweather.

"Yes?"

"Why were you lost in thought?" the blue fairy asked.

"I had too much to think about." The dark fairy replied simply.

"You know, Maleficent. I really liked it when you tickled me." Merryweather suddenly said.

Maleficent smiled.

"I can tell." She replied.

Suddenly, Maleficent felt Merryweather's fingers rotating on her arm. The dark fairy pulled her arm away from Merryweather's fingers.

"No tickling my arm, Merryweather." The fairy smirked.

Merryweather frowned and started tickling Maleficent's feet. And, once again, Maleficent began laughing hysterically.

"Merryweather! Hahahahahahaha! Stop tickling me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop!" the dark fairy commanded, through her laughter.

"Sorry, Maleficent. But I liked it when you tickled me and when I tickled you." Merryweather smiled as she increased the speed of her fingers.

Feeling this, Maleficent started laughing harder. Finally, Merryweather stopped tickling Maleficent, since her fingers were getting sore.

"Well, Merryweather. You tickled me pretty good. But let's see if you can handle this!" Maleficent said.

The dark fairy started rotating her fingers on Merryweather's thigh. The blue fairy squirmed under Maleficent's fingers as she laughed.

"Maleficent! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Not there! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Merryweather as she continued squirming under the dark fairy's fingers.

But Maleficent only smirked.

"Well, my dear Merryweather. I just love to hear you laugh." The wicked fairy replied, increasing the speed of her fingers.

Merryweather's laughter increased in volume. The fairy laughed so hard her sides hurt.

"M-Maleficent! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahahahahaha! I can't breathe!" laughed Merryweather.

Maleficent chuckled and slowed her fingers to a stop as Merryweather's laughter died down.

"Well, I'm going to the dungeon now. I'll see you later, Merryweather." Maleficent said, grabbing her scepter and giving Merryweather a small tickle on her side, making the blue fairy squirm and giggle.

Maleficent chuckled to herself and began walking to the dungeon.

"See you later, Maleficent." The blue fairy called to Maleficent's retreating figure as Diablo (Maleficent's raven) landed next to her.

The fairy stroked the raven's head.

"Well, hey there. I'm sorry for saying 'You weren't wanted' to your mistress at Aurora's christening." Merryweather said to the raven.

Diablo cawed in response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you." Merryweather apologized.

Meanwhile, Maleficent walked into the dungeon, where the other fairies were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh dear, is Maleficent going to tickle the other fairies as well? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. Here's chapter 3. And Guest, do not post a flame review on this or any of my stories. You had posted "That was a weird story" and I took it as a flame and now, you're on my bad side and, as I said before I started chapter 2, you don't want to go there. But, you didn't take my warning seriously. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maleficent walked into the dungeon cell where the other two fairies were. Flora and Fauna were just waking up.

"Well, well. Look who just woke up." The wicked fairy smirked.

Flora and Fauna both glanced at Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" They exclaimed.

The dark fairy threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Flora demanded.

Maleficent chuckled.

"Well, my dear Flora, I'm glad you asked. You see, I had tested Merryweather to see if she's ticklish, and she is. Now, I'm about to do the same to you and Fauna." smiled Maleficent.

Flora and Fauna gasped.

"No, you are not going to tickle us." Flora shot at Maleficent.

"Yeah." Fauna agreed.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she walked closer to the fairies. First, she took off Flora's pink shoes; then Fauna's green ones. Then she started rotating her fingers on Flora's left foot. The bossy good fairy wriggled her foot around the same way Merryweather had and tried hard not to laugh. But Maleficent's long nails teased and stroked her foot and Flora couldn't hold her laughter back any more. The pink fairy started laughing hysterically as Maleficent smirked.

"I knew you couldn't hide the fact that you're ticklish from me. Merryweather couldn't." the wicked fairy smirked.

But Flora couldn't answer, she was laughing too hard. Fauna looked at her sister, then at Maleficent. She couldn't believe that Maleficent is tickling Flora, or that she's going to do the same to her. Maleficent used the same tickle method that she used on Merryweather in chapter 1 on Flora and the pink fairy was really in hysterics. The tickling lasted over an hour and finally, Flora passed out from laughing. Then, Maleficent moved to Fauna.

"Your next." smirked the sorceress as she started rotating her fingers on Fauna's side slowly.

The green fairy squirmed under Maleficent's tickling fingers as she giggled uncontrollably.

"M-Maleficent! *giggle* Why do you have to *giggle* tickle us?" Fauna asked through her giggles.

Maleficent only chuckled.

"My dear Fauna, I'm only testing to see if you're ticklish. And, I don't know why, but I've started warming up to Merryweather, and if you two are good, I'll warm up to you too." The dark fairy smiled.

Before Fauna could speak, Maleficent increased the speed of her fingers and Fauna's giggling changed into hysterical laughter. And, once again, the dark fairy used the same tickle method she used on Merryweather and Flora on Fauna and the green fairy was really in more hysterical laughter. This tickling, however, lasted over two hours and finally, Fauna passed out from laughing so hard. Maleficent got up and retrieved her scepter.

"Well, my dear Flora and Fauna, I'm warming up to you two like I am with Merryweather. Who knows? Maybe I'll remove my curse on the Princess and adopt you three. Who knows?" the dark fairy smiled as she left the cell.

Flora had heard the whole thing. Eyes wide, she turned to Fauna.

"Did you hear what she said?" she asked Fauna in a whisper.

"Yes." Fauna replied.

"She might remove her curse on Aurora and adopt us." Flora repeated what Maleficent just said.

"I can't believe she'd do that." Fauna agreed.

"Neither can I." Flora sighed as she and Fauna closed their eyes again.

Meanwhile, Maleficent walked back to her throne room and saw Merryweather petting Diablo.

"I'm back." She called to the blue fairy.

Merryweather looked up and saw Maleficent standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Maleficent." She greeted the dark fairy.

Maleficent chuckled as she returned to her throne. Diablo flew over to Maleficent and the dark fairy began stroking his feathers. The wicked fairy seemed to be lost in thought again.

"Maleficent. You're lost in thought again." The blue fairy pointed out.

A smirk appeared on Maleficent's face as she looked at the feisty fairy.

"I know I am. You know, I'm warming up to you, Merryweather. I'm also starting to warm up to your sisters too. And, when I think about it, I'll remove my curse on the Princess."

Merryweather smiled.

"Okay, Maleficent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there's chapter 3.**


End file.
